Max and Percy Jackson Crossover
by illahe2000
Summary: Max and the flock meet a girl named Mimianna and together they will find camp and start a quest to bring back Percy and Annabeth. JUST A NOTE TO THE READERS THERE IS NOT MUCH PUNCTUATION AS MY LAPTOP HATES ME SORRY...


hi guys sorry for mistakes...

I was flying over Hayward CA (yep you heard me right F.L.Y.I.N.G I like to pretend I'm a pure angel sometimes but I'm just an angel werewolf mix ) my hometown remembering the good old days when I was locked up in the house trying to hide from the humans who had mercilessly murdered my parents in front of me when I was 4 years old and after I had to live with my grandmother who thinks my parents death is my fault... Oops sorry I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Mimianna or Mimi I'm 14 years old and have been currently living with Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Fang and Dylan and ya you might be wondering do you mean THE Max as in Maximum Ride as in the girl in all the Maximum Ride books then yes that Max shes about 17 now so a little older than she was in all of her books iv been living with the gang for about 3 years you may also be wondering why are Fang and Dylan living together why haven't they killed each other yet ?! well its a loooong story that I totally have time to tell you I'm different then the bird kids they were experimented on to be what they are I was actually born this way my mom is a Werewolf and my dad is an Angel but I still have tons of awesome powers like I can travel to the past which is why Fang isn't killing Dylan for dating Max cause I went to so in all of Max's books you learned all about how flipping awesome technology is in Max's books but you know little about magic... I was about 11 It was summer and it was the only time I could pretend I was human cause in the winter I grow this thick layer of fur (not pretty!) I would freak the humans out so any way I was on the beach in Half Moon Bay in SF there was no one there except for some kids and I was swimming in the apparently freezing cold water see all those rumors that werewolves are SUPER hot are true so I like NEVER get cold kinda awesome so anyhoo I just was coming out of the water but decided to go back but just a bit deeper like 800 feet deeper when I saw a little Angel in the water I wasn't sure if she was actually an Angel or a dead little girl cause she was just floating there when I felt her trying to seep into my mind so I instantly shut a thick iron bubble over my mind and she jumped away (yep DEFINITELY not human) then looked at me again smiled and pointed up and we both swam up that was when I noticed the gills and smiled maybe she was part mer and Angel when we broke to the surface I expected her to dive back down but instead her gills disappeared and we swam to shore when we got to shore she walked right over to 5 other kids I had seen earlier a tall pretty girl with beautiful blonde hair and tanned skin she was maybe 14-15 years old. The other girl was African American with her hair braided into a flower bun in the back (plus she has an AWESOME fashion sense YAY!) maybe about the same age as me and I would later learn she is as talkative as me . the three guys were a little different one seemed dark and mysterious and kinda goth looking with black hair and clothes about 15 years old the other I noticed was blind and looked as white as paper with strawberry blonde hair and probably the same age the last one looked about 8 or 9 years old and looked like Angel girls brother the same angelic curly blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I looked at the oldest girl and said "my name is Mimianna who are you? "My name is Max this is Angel (pointing to Angel girl of coarse) Gazzy ( other angel looking kid also Angels brother) Fang (Dark and mysterious dude) Iggy (pale and blind dude) and last but not least Nudge (Pretty, good Fashion sense girl) "Are you guys mer Angel mix's?" I asked they looked at me ready to laugh but And my face turned bright red "sorry I just suspected cause you know the wings and gills..." Max looked ready to explode she tried to pin me to my back in the sand but I turned wolf and growled warning her to stay away if she wanted to keep her limbs she backed off and turned to Angel and said "did you tell her or show her?!" When Angel shook her head Max sighed and said " how the heck did you find out?" " I just have x-ray vision and I saw the gills when Angel here dived 900 feet under water with me" "YOU WERE HOW FAR UNDER WATER" Max shrieked at Angel "Oh just 900 feet" squeaked Angel it only took Max a second to recover so she turned around on me and said "And you what are you and what are you doing here did the whitecoats make you like this?!" "First of all I am a Angel Were mix oh And I have some Mer in my blood on my moms side and maybe some devil on moms side as well... I don't know l would have to ask my grandma she probably wont answer though cause you know ever since my parents died she doesn't talk to me..." They all looked speech less "what you've never gotten a girl talk so much?" Max laughed and said " oh sometimes we cant make a certain girl to stop talking *cough* Nudge" " well what are you?" I asked " we are Avian hybrids basically mutants we were experimented on before and after we were born " " wait so you guys aren't actually magic?" " theres no such thing as magic " Max said with an eye roll"..


End file.
